The Importance Of Family
by Guitarlord8
Summary: Callie is pregnant. How will she cope? What will her family think? I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first story! Enjoy!**

"Callie, this is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this." said breathing heavily.

"It's fine AJ... everyone is out for the day." Callie said thrusting again.

 **2 weeks later**

"Callie, Mariana, can you come down here please?" Lena asked.

"So when I was gathering the trash, I found this pregnancy test wrapped in toilet paper." Steph said.

"I know it does not belong to your mom or I, so who's it is?" Lena asked calmly.

"Not mine." Mariana said.

"Callie?" Lena asked concerned.

"Yes, it's mine" Callie said.

"Oh Callie." Lena and Steph said at the same time.

'Mariana, go up stair please." Lena said.

"I'm sorry." Callie said, now in tears.

"Who's the father?" Steph asked.

"AJ..." Callie said still avoiding eye contact.

"Well we should probably tell Mike. Does AJ know yet?" Steph said.

"No, you guys are the only ones." Callie said.

"You should go call him and tell him the news. Your mom and I need to talk alone." Lena said.

"Ok" Callie said heading toward the stairs.

"So what are we going to do?" Lena asked her wife.

"I don't know.."

"Maybe we should talk to Mike first." Lena said.

"Ok."

"Steph, what's wrong?"

"I..I can't believe we are going to be grandparents." Steph said.


	2. Chapter 2

**That new Fosters episode...holy crap, the feels.**

 **Phone call between Callie and AJ:**

Callie **AJ**

"Hey"

 **"Hey babe, what's up?"**

"I uh...need to tell you something."

 **"Ok...what's up?"**

"I'm pregnant..."

 **"You're what?"**

"Pregnant."

 **"Oh my god. Does anyone one else know?"**

"My moms"

 **"Why didn't you tell me first!?"**

"I'm sorry AJ. They found the test in the trash."

 **"Are they mad?"**

"No, just disappointed. They said they are going to tell Mike."

 **"No, I should be the one to tell him."**

"Are you sure?"

 **"Positive. So what are we going to do?"**

"We?"

 **"Well yea. I'm not going to let you raise this baby alone."**

"Thanks. I don't know, maybe you should talk to Mike first so we can all get together and talk about what we should do."

 **"Ok, I love you."**

"I love you too."

 **Well that's it...a lot of fluff, sorry. I ship them so hard lol. I hope you like my trash. Please let me know what you think! bye for now!**

 **I'll try to make the next chapters longer**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! sorry I've been busy with school...uploads will be sporadic**

 **Callie is a little over a month**

"Callie Adams-Foster?" The ultrasound tech called.

"Yea that's me"

"Well hi Callie! You will be in the second room on the left and the doctor should be right in." she said.

"Ok, thanks" I said trying to avoid eye contact. _She is way too perky._ I thought.

"Hi Callie I'm Dr. Universe, and who is this?" he asked turning his attention to AJ.

"Oh, this is AJ...he's the father" I said awkwardly. I could tell he was judging us.

"So Callie, you're 17 correct?"

"Yea..."

"How far along are you?"

"A little over a month..."

"Ok Callie let's do an ultrasound to see how your baby is doing. I'm going to need you to pull up your shirt so I can put the gel on your stomach." he said.

"Is it going to hurt?"

"No, it will feel a little bit cold though."

"Are you ok?" AJ asked.

"Yea..just a little nauseous" I said.

"And here is your baby Callie" the Doctor said pointing to the little blob on the screen.

"That's amazing.." AJ said kissing my forehead.

"Is there only one?" I asked.

"Yes, and the baby looks perfect. So I will print these out and I'll need you to make another appointment at the front desk" he said wiping the gel off my stomach.

"Ok thank you."

"That guy was kind of an ass.." AJ said as we walked to the car.

"I know...he was definitely judging us" I said laughing.

"Does that bother you?" AJ asked.

"Kind of...I guess I'm going to have to get use to it though."

"Don't worry...I'll beat the sh** out of anyone who gives you a hard time" he said with a smirk.

"You're such an idiot..." I said pulling him in for a kiss.

"You know I will always be here for you" he said kissing me again.

 **Well that's it..hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Callie is 3 months**

 **Dinner at the Fosters**

"God, I feel like I'm getting big already" Callie said rubbing her small baby bump.

"Yea Callie you're HUGE" AJ said sarcastically

"Shut up" Callie said smiling at him.

"You better be careful AJ, her hormones are all out of whack. She might go all kung fu panda on your ass" Jesus said.

"Jesus that's enough" Steph said sitting down.

"So AJ, how is your new job?" Lena asked.

"It sucks, but between the both of us, we will have enough money to buy an apartment before the baby arrives" AJ said.

"Wait, you're moving out?" Mariana said in shock.

"You guys know you are always welcome here...Mike's too" Steph said.

"I know, but this baby is our responsibility. We don't want to be a burden" AJ said.

"At least you'll have your own room Mariana" Jesus said.

"What did I do?" Jude asked.

"You snore...it's really annoying" Jesus said.

"Well you lock me out of the room!" Jude said angrily.

"Both of you stop" Steph said annoyed.

"I think it's great you guys are taking responsibility...but why can't they live in Brandon's room? He doesn't live here any more" Mariana asked.

"We aren't going to give his room away. He still lives here...he'll come back when he realizes he made a stupid decision to go live with that girl and her son" Steph said.

"Have you guys looked at apartments yet?" Lena asked.

"The only places that are cheap enough are in places like Logan Heights and City Heights" Callie said.

"We can help you guys look tomorrow" Lena said.

 **Later that night**

"Steph, we can not let them live in Logan Heights Or City Heights" Lena said.

"Lena I know, but the apartments around here are way too expensive" Steph said.

"Why can't they live at Mike's?" Lena asked.

"The same reason they won't live here" Steph said.

"Maybe we should do something..." Lena said.

"Like what?" Steph asked climbing into bed.

"I don't know...maybe a small addition to the house. It will be like their own little apartment and they can pay us every month" Lena suggested.

"Maybe...we'll talk about it tomorrow" Steph said kissing her wife.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing they were in a bad neighborhood" Lena said cuddling up next to Steph.

"I know...me too. Good night my love" Steph said turning off the light.

 **Eh not my best...too much fluff...what do you think of their decision to add an addition to the house? Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baaaaaaacccckkkkkk!**

"Callie...can we talk love?" Steph asked her daughter eating breakfast.

"Sure..what's up?"

"So your mom and I have been talking about where you and AJ are going to live once the baby comes, and we are uncomfortable with you guys moving to Logan Heights or City Heights." Lena said.

"Well that's all we can afford." Callie said rubbing her small baby bump.

"I know...that's why we were talking about adding a small addition to the house." Steph said.

"I don't want you guys to do that for us. We need to take responsibility and make our own money to buy an apartment"

"We already talked to Mike and he said he can help with the construction." Lena said.

"I'm sure AJ, Brandon and Jesus can help out too." Steph said.

"Besides, we'd feel better if you guys were close." Lena said.

"Well can I talk to AJ first?" Callie asked.

"Sure love" Steph said.

 **Later that day (that transition though)**

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" AJ asked sitting next to Callie on the swing hair on the front porch.

"I'm ok...I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok what's up?" AJ asked.

"So Steph and Lena are talking about adding a small addition to the house so we could be close."

"And what do you think about that?"

"I didn't like the idea at first...but now I think it's our best option. What do you think?

"Honestly I think it's a great idea to be close to our family." AJ said.

"Yea...we would not have been able to live on our own."

"That's true...so I guessed it's settled then?" AJ asked.

"I guess it is..." Callie said leaning in kissing AJ on the cheek.

"We'll be freeloaders.." AJ said laughing as Steph walked by.

"Hey guys...so did you make a decision?" Steph asked.

"Yes...we've decided that it would be best if we lived close." Callie said smiling.

"Oh I'm so glad! I'll let Mike know and we can get started on construction right away." Steph said walking through the front door.

"Hi babe" Lena said greeting Steph as she walked through the door.

"Did you hear the good news?" Steph asked.

"No...what's the good news?"

"Callie and AJ have decided to accept our offer to build a small addition to the house!" Steph said excitedly.

"That's amazing!" Steph said hugging Lena.

"We're really going to be one big happy family." Steph said overjoyed.

 **Well that's it...sorry it's been so long...school and grieving and stuff. I'n on vacation next week so hopefully I can post more**


End file.
